


Stranger in our house

by Nioe



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Hate to Love, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slave Trade, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nioe/pseuds/Nioe
Summary: Ibrahim Al-Kaysani returned home from Genova with a young husbandAnd Yusuf hates his own protectiveness for the StrangerAKA... Yusuf falls in love with his father's husband
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 84
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's dark and sad  
> But should have happy ending  
> Don't hate me  
> It's my weird kink

" good evening my beautiful family" his father voice filled the very quiet hall of where Yusuf sat having dinner with his mother and little sister. It's been a two months since his father traveled to Genova and they really missed him , just as he was rising up to hug his father, Yusuf stopped by his chair glancing at the strange man whom his father invited inside their home without any word to tell his mother so she could cover her hair.   
" father?" Yusuf questioned ,surprised by his father's lack of care.

" it's alright Yusuf " his father chuckled lightly " He's no stranger at all ".

" Fatima, Yusuf, Layla meet Nicolo . He's my husband ".

Yusuf would have laughed out loud at the joke if weren't for his father's serious tone or his mother's Yelp as the glass of water that she intended to bring it to his father-slipped of her grasp and crashed into the floor. 

" Nicolo this is my family" His father has spoken a different language.

  
The stranger bowed his head, politely and said nothing. His eyes cast down and his long hair fell to cover his face.

" Layla, why don't you take Nicolo to our guests room,it's been a tiring trip,he need to rest " his father said waving for Layla to give him a hug. She did and took the stranger's hand in her and guided him upstairs.

Yusuf wanted to shout 'No don't let him hold her hand ,don't let her go alone with 'him but whatever word he wanted to shout,it died in his throat .The shock is enormous. He just stood there staring at his father in disbelief. 

  
His father cleared his throat " Fatima " and His mother suddenly burst into tears. 

" Fatima, this has nothing to do with you .you've always a perfect wife " his father said, closing the gap between him and his mother and taking her in his arms. Yusuf felt disgusted by this action that he used to adore . He grew up wishing to have such beautiful relationship like the one his parents have , had. 

" why then ?" She asked, finally finding her voice .

  
" I saw him and my body ached for him , Fatima, I almost sinned. Almost taken him in haram, without marriage" his father said, shaking his head at the memory. 

" so you feared a sin such as fucking outside a marriage and yet you decided to ignore the fact that he is A man, that you'd be a Fucking sodomite " Yusuf burst out and the slap he received was actually from his mother.   
" Apologize to your father, Yusuf " she ordered ,firmly. 

" I won't" Yusuf gritted his teeth. 

" let him be, dear Fatima. He has the right to be angry. You too" his father smiled.

" baba, Nicolo's crying " Layla said, rushing downstairs. 

" let him be, he's just tired my little one" His father smiling holding, Layla in his arms .


	2. Chapter 2

" Mama, please tell me what to do, You want us to leave the house me ,you and Layla and let him be with his whore?"  
His mother flinched at his words and shock her head ,thick tears rolling down her cheeks.

" have you seen him? he looks like a fallen Angel " His mother said, bitterly wiping her tears away and huffing a sorrowful laugh.  
It pained him to see how insecure his mother started to feel ,how jealous and vulnerable for a whore of a man that his father decided to take as his husband. for Yusuf, it's a damned joke but if it's made his mother feels like this then he's ready to end it.

" tell me what to do ,mama" Yusuf asked and gave his mother a look that says 'I'll do whatever it takes'   
"Nothing, just stay away form him and your father" She replied.   
Yusuf nodded. 

  
The thin walls and the quietness of their house did nothing to mute the distressed cries of the strangers nor did it mute the pained gasps of each hit or slap he received. His father's loud grunts moans or the stranger's foreign words pleading his father to stop .  
'he asked for it ,he deserved it' Yusuf repeated for himself over and over until he fall asleep. 

' breakfast ready, wake up Yusuf ' Layla was basically seizing him by his curls . Growling playfully, Yusuf pulled her to his very tight hug that usually annoyed her . She struggled in his grasp  
" mama!" She started yelling and Yusuf decided to finally let her go .

" that's a lesson for you so you won't touch my hair " annoying and brave as she is ,Layla gave his hair a final pull and ran outside his room . He followed her in no time not paying attention for his father coming down with the Stranger. 

  
Yusuf stumbled, loosing his balance and he basically crashed into the Stranger sending him into the floor and landing on top of him .   
Yusuf was fast enough to put his hands on the back of the Stranger's head ,so it wouldn't cause any damage, not that he cares about him, it's jusr the right thing to do.   
The stranger gasped as they hit the floor ,a gasp that Yusuf heard so many time ,yesterday. The stranger's eyes locked on his for what it felt like more than a second, his hands released their hold on his on shirt.

' mi dispiace' the stranger said, barely audible, which means he's sorry in his language. It was not his fault, though but Yusuf wasn't about to admit it, so he pushed the stranger's hands -of where they ghostly lingered on his shirt- away and stood up giving the stranger a disgusted look before disappearing into the dining room .  
" he really does look like a fallen Angel "


	3. Chapter 3

" are you blind, Yusuf or this is your way of causing problems?" His father asked as they started having breakfast.

"I just tripped" Yusuf replied, giving the stranger another hateful look . The stranger didn't look up from his plate and he wasn't eating either.

"Chasing your little sister like a fool , grow up for the love of God "His father muttered, annoyed" and you! " he gritted his teeth" eat something before you faint"   
He said in other language, shoving half of the poached egg into the stranger's mouth.   
"Si, mi dispiace " the stranger stammered, swallowing hardly and his eyes started to tear . A wave of unwelcoming sympathy made Yusuf slides his own cup of tea across the table to the stranger who looked very grateful at the simple act of kindness.   
His mother cleared her throat, shooting him a hard stare . Her orders were clear of staying away from his father and the stranger and Yusuf took it to heart by almost breaking his fingers to cup the stranger's head and then offering him his own tea. Great. Yusuf cursed himself. No more sympathy for the bastard ,that's it.

" you can't take anything in that mouth of yours,can't you ?" His father looked at the stranger and said in the other language that Yusuf very much hated the fact that he understands it.

"Fatima, dear,you look stunning today " his father said, appreciating the changes in his mother's appearance, her hair and her unusual very tight clothes revealing much of her body . It pained Yusuf to see her do such things not for herself but to get his father's attention back , revealing herself in such away in the presence of this stranger who was to be honest very invested in staring down on his plate the whole time.

" Yusuf, you'll take Nicolo with you to work" his father, ordered.At the mentioning of his name, the stranger looked up confused between them.  
" No, I work just fine with Ahmed, we don't need anyone else " Yusuf replied,eyeing the stranger and making him resume his fine work of staring at his plate .  
"We are Paying Ahmed for his work, I don't see why keep paying him when our boy here can work for free "

" mama!" Yusuf tried, his mother used to adore his friend Ahmed. She must help him with this.  
" your father is right,Yusuf " his mother replied.  
" No,you just want to get rid of him " Yusuf shouted,pointing at the stranger who looked up,terrified at the escalated situation.   
" Yusuf!" His mother said firmly.  
" Layla, sweetheart go play outside " His father asked her softly .  
" are you going to beat up Yusuf " she said, sadly " I pulled his hair ,that's why he's angry "

" no no ,I won't beat him up, I promise" he kissed her on her forehead and she went outside.

" you rised your voice at your mother ?" His father questioned, approaching him ,quietly.  
" i didn't mean to " he really didn't" I'm sorry ,mama " he apologized, sincerely.

" it's alright, habibi" his mother said,calmly " Ibrahim, leave him be" .  
His father gave him a dangerous look. " take Nicolo with you and go to work together. If Ahmed want to keep working for us for free,let him be " his father said " and give Nicolo something to wear ,I'll buy him clothes later "  
With that ,he took his mother's hand in his and left to their room.

Later   
When they left ,Yusuf tried very hard to focus on his anger rather than how funny his clothes were on the stranger. 


	4. Chapter 4

" so ,this is my replacement, hah?" Ahmed asked, his eyes scanning the stranger's face, Yusuf could tell how uncomfortable the stranger felt under Ahmed's intense gaze "so,who is he?" .

'My father's husband' Yusuf wished to mock loudly only his father's orders were clear and Yusuf knew saying such a secret out loud means his mother would be the one taking the blame and he wished her no harm .  
' he's our working boy, my father bought him on his journey to Genova "

" Genoa?" The stranger asked, softly. 

" your home ,yeah" Ahmed replied when Yusuf decided to act as if he didn't hear.

" he doesn't understand Arabic,don't bother " Yusuf told Ahmed " now excuse us ,we have work to do " Yusuf said gently dragging the stranger's arm. 

" Ahmed get your Ass here you have work to do " Mr.Malik shouted from where he stand ,watching them.  
" coming" Ahmed shouted back" thank you, Yusuf for asking Mr.Malik to give me the job"   
" it's the least I can do,Ahmed " Yusuf said.   
"Good luck, ---, what's his name " Ahmed asked.   
" he just work here, he doesn't have a name, now go to work" Yusuf dismissed.   
" Nicolo" the stranger said extending a hand for Ahmed to shake. Ahmed took his hand in his,firmly. smirking at Yusuf, he patted his shoulder and left. 

Yusuf started chopping the wood and the stranger would carry fair amount of them to the cart and when it's full enough they'd take it back to the market and sell it. To Yusuf's surprise the stranger never complained nor showed any signs of annoyance by their hard work ,he looked tired, he was sweating and panting, and his back obviously hurt and yet he didn't complain or asked Yusuf when they'll head home. 

Yusuf set the axe aside and waved for him to sit down to rest . He did once he saw Yusuf sitting down. The stranger stomach started growling, Yusuf laughed.  
" are you hungry ?" Yusuf asked him and didn't miss the sparkle in the stranger eyes at the recognition of his own language.   
He shook his head.   
" your stomach disagree" Yusuf teased him and the stranger's face turned to a dark shade of red.   
His stomach growled again, he wrapped his arms around his waist as if would stop the sounds coming out.   
" we'll head back home to have lunch then we'll comeback to work" Yusuf told him .At the mentioning of home,the stranger's face saddened immediately. 

On their way back , near the port ,Yusuf watched large ships unloading their goods and then he saw strange yearn in the stranger's face at the view as it it screaming to sail away from here as soon as possible.   
" you want to leave?" Yusuf asked him.  
The stranger watched Yusuf, searching for any signs of deception on his face.  
" go ,I will not stop you " Yusuf told him,sincerely.   
Yusuf knew how dangerous is what he's planning to do but the thought of how happy his mother would be and how crazy it'll make his father made It worth the risk.   
"Don't go back to Genova, that's where he'll first look for you " Yusuf warned him " I'll go to buy some fruit and when I'm done, I don't want to see your face ever again, understand?"   
The stranger nodded, smiling happily " crazies " he said.

Now that Yusuf knew he'd be gone   
" good luck, Nicolo" Yusuf said, finally being able to say his name.  
Yusuf turned away from him, feeling a strange mix of happiness and fear ,maybe a bit sadness as well. 

Yusuf waited for a while,before he returned home. He bruised himself to make it seems like Nicolo attacked him and ran away. 

##

Loud voices were coming out of their home ,he rushed inside and .He cursed.

  
His father has trapped Nicolo in the corner of the hall and he was beating him up with his full force , Nicolo's hands were tied behind his back he was recieving the blows directly without being able to defend himself. 

How? Yusuf has no idea. Did he tell his father that Yusuf helped him ? Who found him . Fuck .

  
" stop!" Yusuf shouted, unconsciously.   
His father turned around"where were you?" His father asked, panting. 

He thought about his lie that Nicolo attacked him and ran away but when he looked at him covered in blood and trembling like a leaf with a pale face as a sheet " I went to buy fruit and he wasn't there when I came back. I was looking for him that's why I'm late . How ,where did you find him" he said instead. 

His father's attention was now back to Nicolo " Malik found him" his father said grabbing Nicolo by his hair to standing position ,slaming his head against the wall then forcing him back on his knees " he was hiding in a ship , Malik said that Ahmed told him he's our new working boy ,Malik knew he was running away from us when he saw him hiding in the damn ship" his father shouted the last words and applying the full force of his backhand across Nicolo's face .  
" per favore fermati " Nicolo repeated over and over ,pleading his father to stop . He didn't. 

" Ibrahim, enough please " his mother begged " he learned the lesson, enough".

" why'd you run,hah ?" His father questioned " did this" his father asked, grabbing nicolo's hair in his hand and shoving his face into his crotch " scared you so much ?"   
" enough!" Yusuf stormed, pushing his father away from Nicolo, who's face turned red with humiliation, his tears were rolling down his bruised cheeks.  
" Yusuf, take your mother with you and leave the hall " His father said, undoing his belt. His mother grabbed at his arm,dragging him to her room.   
Yusuf heard the first whip of the belt before Nicolo's yelped in pain. His mother clutched at his arm " Yusuf !" A second whip   
" Yusuf, aiuto " Nicolo cried out loud" per favore, aiuto" Yusuf's chest tightened at the broken cries of help. Nicolo pleading him for help.   
The next whip was on Yusuf's back as he throws himself between Nicolo and his father's belt.

" Yusuf, move!" His father, threatened.   
" you keep beating him,and you'll cripple him from work" Yusuf said " Ahmed is now working for Malik, Nicolo is my assistant now or do you expect me to do all the work by myself "   
" no ,I expect you to keep an eye on your so called assistant" his father shouted in frustration. throwing the belt across the hall and storming outside. 

Just as his father left ,his mother came with a box with filled with cotton, and clean cloth ,and bowl of water. Yusuf moved aside, so she can have a better look at Nicolo's wounds.   
" it's okay " she said, softly when he flinched as she started to wipe his face off the blood. His mother guided Nicolo's head to rest on her shoulder as she started tying the cloth around his head   
And that's when he just broke down   
He sobbed, unable to catch his breath, he buried his face in her neck ,whimpering.   
Yusuf eyes started to burn .   
His mother,wrapped Nicolo in her arms and didn't let go until he went limp in her arms.   
" take him to your room,Yusuf " his mother asked., her face wet with tears .Yusuf nodded. 

  


Yusuf, carefully laid the unconscious, frail body on his bed

" you fool" he whispered, brushing the soft hair of Nicolo's bruised face " why didn't say that I sent you there ? Why haven't you say it was my fault? " .

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoil you with updates  
> You spoil me with comments  
> Fair, hah ? 
> 
> Next chapter  
> Would be something in Ibrahim's POV. To make it more disturbingly annoying ying  
> Just small paragraph  
> What would you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicolo would be speaking English but you just pretend it's Italian  
> 😊

Yusuf was praying salat el-Fajir when Nicolo jolted awake for the seventh time, since Yusuf laid him on his bed. Yusuf heard him softly calling his name ."Yusuf?" He called again.   
Allah please forgive me' Yusuf whispered before he broke his salat.   
He went to Nicolo's side " I was praying, Nicolo" Yusuf said" I can't talk to you while I pray"   
" I'm sorry " he said.   
" did you need something?" Yusuf asked him.   
He shook his head.   
" go back to sleep" Yusuf told him.  
" I don't want to" Nicolo's voice cracked a bit " I'll have nightmares" . 

  
" fine ,I'll pray now and when I'm done, we'll talk ,alright?" Yusuf told him and Nicolo nodded. 

When he finished his salat, Yusuf sat besides him" Nicolo can I ask you question?" A question that was always in his mind. A question he hoped ' No' would be it's answer. 

He nodded. 

" did you know that my father was married when you agreed to marry him?" Yusuf asked. If Nicolo said 'yes' Yusuf wouldn't be sure how he'd react, would he hate him? Kick him out of his room? Shame him and laugh about his new situation? . Yusuf's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. 

Nicolo swallowed. 

" I didn't agree to marry your father, Yusuf" Nicolo said. Yusuf was both relieved and worried. Was Nicolo forced into this marriage? Could his father do that ?.  
" he bought me as a slave from where I was being held captive" Nicolo continued, his face was haunted with whatever memory was in his head. 

Yusuf didn't say a word.

" I've seen all kinds of horror there,and when your father came as a merchant trader for some of the swords they had ,he saw me . The people who had me,they show deep respect to your father and then I knew I've been sold to him" Nicolo said, his voice was shaking.

" I thought that God finally saved me when I saw his gentle smile, his kindness and respect. We sailed in his ship and he didn't lay a finger on me . He fed me and gave me clean clothes and told me about his home, how much he missed you all" 

" one day,we stopped by a beautiful city and he told me that we should see someone who shall makes our situation more legal . I thought he was speaking about my slavery.when we met him, The man your father talked about, he asked me to repeat few words in your language, I didn't, I didn't understand what they were.." Nicolo was breathing hard and Yusuf was burning with rage and his heart was shattering for him   
" and ,and when we were done, your father wrapped his arms around my waist,when he never dared to touch me and then he whispered in my ear ' you just agreed to marry me' " .

Nicolo's eyes were bright" but this ,this was wrong, isn't Yusuf? Even in your religion isn't marriage supposed to be based on agreement and understanding of the situation and not just words? I swear, Yusuf, I, I swear I didn't know what I was being told to repeat" Nicolo's face crumbled then he covered his face with his hands and wept. Yusuf wrapped his arms around him ,he didn't dare to say 'it's alright ' because it not alright. No one deserves such cruel fate. 

" I'm sorry Nicolo , I'm really sorry . Thank you for telling me. I promise you, I'll be here for you as brother and friend " Yusuf cupped Nicolo's face, urging to look at him . " Forgive me ,Nicolo. Please " 

" there's nothing to forgive " Nicolo replied, sniffing " thank you for being there for me , even when you didn't know "   
" your innocent face and polite attitude made it hard for me not to " Yusuf said sincerely and Nicolo smiled. 

And Yusuf wondered, how can someone so broken hold such a hopeful and beautiful smile. 

" I'll take you somewhere, you'd like" Yusuf told him .  
" where ?" Nicolo asked, excited with a hint of fear that broke Yusuf's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where'd you think Yusuf is going to take him


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit forced sex is a head  
> Fair warning  
> A bit in Ibrahim's pov  
> Don't hate me

" tomorrow when we go to work , I'll take you to the place?" Yusuf announced sounding even more excited than Nicolo himself.

" to the port?" Nicolo asked him.  
" No.Would you like to try again though? " Yusuf asked him because if Nicolo's is up to risk it ,he'll take him there and help him to escape from his terrible fate.

" No,he'll find me" he said fearfully.  
" yeah ,he might .I'm taking you somewhere else though" Yusuf winked at him and watched the blush creeping over Nicolo's face .

" you don't want to go back to sleep? It's still too early "  
Nicolo shook his head and winced in pain.  
" I usually go fishing at this time ,you want to join me ? " Yusuf asked him.   
" si" Nicolo replied.

A soft knock on the door. Yusuf knew who was . He looked at Nicolo for permission.Nicolo nodded ,shakily.  
" go back to sleep " he ordered.  
" si" Nicolo obeyed, burying himself under the covers.

Yusuf's first thought at seeing his father after he knew that his father hasn't only hurt his mother with his second marriage but also hurt an innocent soul like Nicolo , taking him by force, raping him every night of his so called marriage. He wanted to be able to punch him in the face to hurt him so much as he hurt Nicolo yesterday, shatter his heart like he did to his sweet mother.  
" what you want, beat him up again?"  
" No, but even if i do ,it's not any of your concern"  
"It is now"  
"Now? " his father laughed " what he's secured In you territory? "  
" No ,I'm just being human, something you seemed to miss these couple months "  
" alright, human Yusuf. I need to talk to my husband so scram " his father was obviously mocking him.  
" fine. Just talk nothing else " with that Yusuf let him in .

His father locked the door behind him. And Yusuf waited for a bit . If his father was planning to physically hurt Nicolo,he'll intervene immediately  
" per favore non qui" Yusuf heard Nicolo's weak protest and he didn't want to hear anything else . Yusuf rushed outside Cursing himself for his weakness. He failed him. He shouldn't have promised.

##

Ibrahim watched in disbelief the bruises on his pretty Angel's face and body ,bloodied cloth wrapped around his head ,the split perfect lips and the bruised wrists . He really hurt him badly.  
Softly he climbed into the bed ,next to his young husband, he wrapped his arms around him securely and breathed in the perfect scent of fear and excitement.  
" Ah, Angelo mio" Ibrahim peppered his feathers alike kisses along his husband's flushed neck .  
" per favore non qui " his beautiful husband shakily begged him , trying to pull away from his embrace. Ibrahim didn't let go . He secured his long arms around him holding him in place ,Then he reached and tugged his pants down  
" No" his husband started whimpering as usual.

Ibrahim took his time fucking his husband until a soft broken moan escaped his husband's beautiful lips as Ibrahim started thrusting inside him while jerking him off at the same time .

" divertendoti amore mio ?" Ibrahim questioned, glad to force some pleasure into his beautiful Angel.  
" ti odi "he said between a beautiful mix of sobs and moans "ti odio così tanto"  
" Io so " Ibrahim replied speeding his pace, not wanting to bruises the already bruised body but hearing his husband's telling him 'he hates him ' made it hard for him for not tugging hardly at the beautiful hair of his husband's to cover his husband's mouth with his in a brusing kiss swallowing his loud moan as they came in synchronized like Ibrahim usually preferred.

" dolce sogno , amore" Ibrahim adored the way his beautiful husband would fall sleep immediately after he fucks him .

.........

Yusuf then returned home ,Layla greeted him with a hug "where's the fish,Yusuf "  
" sorry , huby ,I didn't find any" .

" Yusuf wake Nicolo ,and come to have breakfast " his mother announced from the kitchen.  
He went to his room ,the door was slightly open.  
Yusuf approached the sleeping figure and hoped nothing had happened . ' _Please Allah, he's been through enough'._

" Nicolo, destati " Yusuf called ,softly brushing the hair off his face .  
Slowly, Nicolo opened his eyes, he seemed lost for a moment then the realization hit him,his face turned red and he looked away from Yusuf .  
Yusuf decided to spare him more embarrassment.  
" let's have breakfast , you had enough sleeping " Yusuf said lightly as pretending he didn't know about what happened once he left . Nicolo seems to buy it . He nodded, faking a smile. Yusuf can tell he's pulling up his pants from under the covers . He pretended that he hasn't see it too.  
Yusuf pulled new clothes from his closet that might fit Nicolo because he knew the ones Nicolo has ,are definitely not clean.  
" you should bath okay, so your muscles would relax " Yusuf handed him the new clothes " you know where the bathroom is ? "  
Nicolo nodded.  
Yusuf knew Nicolo was crying at this point and decided to act as if he didn't see and went out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update  
> I was sick 😷🤧
> 
> ****  
> Per favore non qui : please not in here  
> Angelo mio : my Angel  
> divertendoti amore mio : enjoying yourself,my love  
> ti odio così tanto : I hate very much  
> Io so : i know  
> dolce sogno , amore : sweet dreams ,love


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys.  
> Still sick

They all sat quietly having their breakfast, Yusuf is stealing glancing at Nicolo who haven't done much than drinking his tea, his eyes were cast down ,never daring to meet any of them. It shouldn't be him the one to feel ashamed.   
" you'll catch cold dear,your hair's still wet. Cover it before heading to work" Ibrahim told Nicolo. Nicolo nodded.   
" that's rich coming out of someone who beat him up to unconsciousness" Yusuf couldn't help shooting back in their foriegn language, Nicolo understood what Yusuf said and he shook his head in what means to stop him from from arguing with his father 'Oh Allah' , Yusuf hates his father's mask of kindness when he Is without doubt the cruelest.   
His father eyed him smugly " are you enjoying this role being a protector ,Yusuf?" He asked him in Arabic. 

" we're late ,let's go to work" Yusuf dismissed his father's question and hated the look his father gave him, it was like piercing into his soul as if he can hear Yusuf thoughts, the ones he's so afraid of thinking about even to himself.   
" keep an eye on him ,if—" his father said and Yusuf cut him with " he won't " then nodded to Nicolo who was helping Layla to get down from the chair, she wrapped her small arm around his neck and kept clinging on him ,giggling as he made small shake of his head swaying her a little .Yusuf's heart started beating rapidly in his chest ,he breathed slowly melting at the sweet sight then he felt his father's eyes on him ,studying him silently. It made him nervous and a little scared.   
" let him go ,Layla. You can play with him when we come back " Yusuf said ,impatiently. He needed to leave. Now.   
"NO" Layla tightened her arms around Nicolo whose arms wrapped around her back as he crouched down to place her carefully on the floor. Nicolo looked at him because he didn't know what to do or say to Layla ,she wouldn't understand his words.   
His mother smiled as she slowly unwrapped Layla's arms from Nicolo.  
" be polite, Layla, or he won't play with you again "   
" fine" Layla said then she gave Nicolo a quick kiss on his cheek and ran upstairs. 

##  
" she likes you " Yusuf told him as they walked to their work.  
" I like her two ,she's very sweet " Nicolo said, smiling.   
" so, Nicolo, did you left a love interest back home in Genova ?" Yusuf asked.   
" No, I was becoming priest" Nicolo told him And Fuck! It paind Yusuf that this poor soul who probably knew nothing about love and sex is to be taken every night, forcefully by his father " how about you ,Yusuf?" Nicolo asked him. It caught him off guard   
" oh, oh ofcourse I have a lot of beautiful women but you know nothing serious, yet" he stammered.   
" why?" Nicolo asked him.   
" it's still too early for any commitments " Yusuf replied ' and my father made me hate the idea of marriage and I can't leave my mother alone with him or Layla or you ' Yusuf didn't say.

  
They worked hard ,chopping and carrying the wood then selling it . In their break , Yusuf went to Ahmed for some of the pastries he has, he knew Nicolo must be starving .  
" How's your work boy? " Mr.Malik asked him.  
Yusuf ignored him, he thanked Ahmed and went in his way " maybe he needed a better management " Mr.Malik called behind him. Yusuf had the urge to punch the man square in the face but decided to let it go for now. 

" eat this " he handed the pastry to Nicolo. 

" thank you "Nicolo took them without hesitation and had one and gave him the other.   
" I already had two in my way " Yusuf lied.

## he led a blindfolded Nicolo carefully to the place he promised to take him. Nicolo held on Yusuf's hand with both of his .   
" okay, we're here " Yusuf said taking the blindfold off him ,Nicolo's beautiful eyes locked on his for a second and his heart decided to start racing again, Nicolo's eyes then darted around the place he's standing inside. Yusuf heard the gasp of fear Nicolo let out before trying to storm past Yusuf through the exit, Yusuf held him ,blocking the way .   
" Yusuf please, let me out of here " Nicolo cried ,hiding his face in Yusuf's chest,clinging on him " please Yusuf " .  
" alright, alright just relax. We'll take few steps back to leave "   
Yusuf wrapped his arms around Nicolo's shoulders and stepped back slowly ,cursing himself. He thought Nicolo would be happy to see the church. It was abandoned,yes but it shouldn't matter, or what? Fuck he was confused.

He waited patiently for Nicolo to relax. Nicolo was crying still.   
" talk to me ,Nicole" Yusuf said, settling beside him. " I'm sorry, truly "  
" No Yusuf, I'm sorry. Your intention is good but I'm, I, I can't go inside. I'm not welcomed " Nicolo said, between sobs " I'm dirty, I'm not pure anymore "   
" you have the purest soul, Nicolo. How can you not see that ?"   
" I'm not ,Yusuf"   
" you are ! God knows that you were forced against your will " Yusuf said titling Nicolo's chin up,wiping his tears.  
" but I, my body react to —" Nicolo started crying again and Yusuf couldn't help but pull him in a tight hug .  
" of course it would and it's still not your fault though, it's against your will Nicolo " Yusuf murmured in his ear " and God loves us no matter what we did as long we beg his forgiveness and you did nothing wrong Nicolo"   
Nicolo relaxed in his grip ,his breath is hot against Yusuf's neck . Yusuf can feel Nicolo's tears on his neck and he wants to rage at this cruel world, he wants to rage at His God and Nicolo's for allowing such cruelty on such an innocent soul. He held him tightly ,never wanting to let go 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolo cries because of Yusuf and Ibrahim comfort him????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!

They went back home ,Nicolo hadn't say a word since they left the church and it pained Yusuf because why can't he do anything right ? First when he tried to help Nicolo escape, his father caught him and beat the shit out of him and now when Yusuf Yusuf stupidly thought taking him to a church might help him feel better and look what it had done, only tears and sorrow. Yusuf let a deep sigh and Nicolo looked at him .

" I'm sorry, Yusuf " Nicolo said.  
" For what ? " Yusuf asked, barely able to maintain his anger. Why would Nicolo think he has to apologize? If anyone should, it shall be him.  
" for not appreciating what you've done for me " Nicolo replied, his eyes bright with fresh tears.  
" Fuck!" Yusuf cursed loudly ,frustrated with Nicolo's undeserved kindness.  
" you don't get to apologize to me" Yusuf shouted, yanking Nicolo hardly that he tore his top " I'm the one who fucked up"

Nicolo was trembling in his grip, pushing at Yusuf, his face pale as a sheet ,his lips quavering. He was scared of him.  
The realization hit Yusuf hardly. He immediately let go of him.  
"I'm sorry Yusuf, please don't hurt me too " Nicolo stuttered out and if anything Yusuf wished for in this exact moment it'll be for the ground to swallow him up but it isn't fair  
Nicolo should understand that he is angry for him ,not with him.  
How could he not see it ?  
Because Nicolo's been through hell' Yusuf told himself.  
" how can I hurt you" Yusuf didn't say ,he swallowed whatever justification he wanted to say because it wouldn't matter. He hurt him . He scared him. Whatever trust Nicolo might have for him, it's long gone now. 

##

" habibi, what is it?" His mother asked him,sensing his sadness .  
" nothing mom" Yusuf lied.  
" you didn't eat your dinner, neither did Nicolo, you both disappeared to your rooms. What happened?"  
" I hurt him " Yusuf confessed, he felt his tears threatening to roll out " I hurt him ,mama "   
His mother held him tightly " I'm sure you didn't mean to ,as I'm sure he'll understand".

##

Ibrahim watched his Angel curled into himself, crying on the bed , Nothing unusual except he knows whatever is upsetting Nicolo ,it wasn't his fault.  
" parlami tesoro" He tried ,softly. Brushing at the soft beautiful hair of his husband.  
Nicolo buried his head further between his arms, still crying. 

Ibrahim noticed the tear on Nicolo's top, he asked him if someone had hurt him , Nicolo shook his head.  
Ibrahim unfolded Nicolo's arms and stared at the beautiful, wet with tears face. He loves his face when he cries

"perché piangi amore mio ?" Ibrahim asked him.  
" mi dispiace " Nicolo sniffed .  
" per Cosa ? " Ibrahim asked, not sure of what is Nicolo apologizing for .  
" Yusuf?" Ibrahim asked him " ferirti ?" Yusuf was all protective of Nicolo, he couldn't be the one to hurt him and Nicolo's " no" affirmed it.

"basta piangere" Ibrahim asked him,softly, wiping his tears away. He pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him ,for the first time, Ibrahim felt his husband leaning into his embrace. Ibrahim buried his nose in the soft hair of his angel and told himself it's enough for today , no need to scare him away . He can control his desire for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "perché piangi amore mio ?"... why are you crying, my love?
> 
> " mi dispiace " : I'm sorry  
> " per Cosa ? " : for what ?  
> " ferirti ?" Hurt you?


	9. Chapter 9

It was very selfish act of Yusuf to lay on bed waiting and hoping to hear Nicolo pleading for his father to stop whatever he's doing and now that he doesn't hear anything ,it made him a bit disappointed. He was waiting for it to be the moment he'll intervene and help Nicolo to regain his trust only nothing happened. The night was so quiet, no pleading, no crying and no beating. Nothing.

Why he can't just apologize like a fucking normal person? It doesn't have to be dramatic apology' Yusuf reminded himself though his actions where a bit dramatic to be honest. Nicolo was just being himself , pure and kind why did it frustrated him at the time ? Was it really necessary to yank him ,tearing his top and shouting in his face ? Allah he really fucked up.   
He shall apologize. He will .   
There's a soft knock on his door!. 

" Nicolo!"   
Nicolo's red ,tired eyes locked with his for a moment and Yusuf felt awful. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth ,he only stared back at Nicolo ,waiting.   
Nicolo handed him something, then Yusuf realized it's his own clothes, he'd given to him and Nicolo was wearing the ones he wore when first came to their house. It was a painful memory because at the time Yusuf couldn't stand the sight of him ana Now he wanted nothing but to hold him in his arms. 

"Thank you " Nicolo rasped ,his voice hoarse from crying, Yusuf can tell .   
" you came to my room at midnight only to give me my clothes back?" Yusuf tried teasing him .  
Nicolo nodded.   
" you can keep them " Yusuf said handing him the clothes back.  
" I don't want to"   
" keep them ,I have plenty others " Yusuf said ,playfully shoving them into Nicolo's chest.   
"the pants are tight" Nicolo replied shoving them back to him.  
" fine" Yusuf said, throwing them across the room "you know, it's not my fault that you have a big ass" .  
Nicolo blushed " I don't "   
" then how come that my top is so big on your body even with your broad shoulders while my pants don't?" Yusuf smirked.   
" is this you apologizing?" Nicolo asked, blushing insanely.   
Yusuf pulled him into the room, then to his chest after he closed the door.  
Yusuf held him for a while " I'm so sorry, Nicolo , I fucked up, please forgive me "   
" I forgive you" Nicolo sniffed, his voice muffled against his chest.   
" please Nicolo, don't cry because of me . It ripped my heart the other day and I didn't know what to do" Yusuf voice trembled as he tried very hard to hold his tears back .   
" can I ask you something? And promise me not to be angry?" Nicolo asked. Yusuf nodded.   
" I ask you to forgive me as well. I asked not to hurt me when I should have known that you'd be the last person to do so , I shouldn't said that to you ,it wasn't fair of me to say it to you when you're the one—

It's frustration with whatever, undeserved beautiful words Nicolo was about to say about him made Yusuf do it ,he wanted to shut him up ,and it wasn't because of the intensity of Nicolo's gaze on his and it's definitely not the because of how beautiful and charming Nicolo's lips were or the way his stuttering breath smelled   
No,its only frustration what made Yusuf swallow the rest of Nicolo's beautiful speech with a soft kiss on Nicolo's lips


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the last update 🙃

Yusuf's lips were tingling at the loss of warmth of Nicolo's warm lips as he pulled away from the kiss. Nicolo said nothing and every second pass of the silence made Yusuf more nervous but then   
Nicolo's soft hand came close to Yusuf's lips ,his fingers brushing softly on his lips as if he's trying to wipe the the trails of the kiss off Yusuf's lips!

Yusuf titled his head back, out of Nicolo's reach " why Nicolo? Why are you wiping it away ?" He asked him.   
Nicolo frowned " Yusuf's lips deserves better " Nicolo said, sadly. It broke Yusuf's heart .  
"They want yours " Yusuf assured him, leaning forward to capture Nicolo's lips with a desperate ,assuring kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Nicolo, again, tried to brush it off Yusuf's lips , Yusuf chuckled softly holding Nicolo's hands and pressing soft kisses on his fingers . Nicolo stepped away from his reach.   
" You're worthy of so much better than me. I'm broken, Yusuf " Nicolo said.   
" you're perfect, Nicolo. Whatever you think about yourself is broken we'll fix it together " Yusuf approached him ,carefully, Nicolo looked as if he was trapped,he tried to pull away from Yusuf's grasp but eventually he relaxed again in his hold .  
" I'm beyond fixing " he whispered the words directly against Yusuf's lips, Yusuf felt himself melting against Nicolo's.   
" I want you " Yusuf whispered back,against Nicolo's lips . This time Nicolo leaned forward, pressing soft kiss on the corner of Yusuf's mouth . Yusuf closed his eyes for a moment, he tried to ground himself for a second, he felt as he's about flying. 

" I'm already claimed " Nicolo said.   
" forcefully " Yusuf added.   
" yes, but claimed by your father" Nicolo reminded him.   
" it's not going to be easy, Nicolo, it's going to be really hard but I want this because I love you " Yusuf told him, Nicolo shock his head.   
" you can't love me ,Yusuf. You'll get hurt . I can't give you what you want " fresh tears were now rolling down Nicolo's cheek.   
" and what do I want, Nicolo" Yusuf asked him, he knew what were Nicolo's fears "I don't want what he has forcefully taken from you, I just want your heart, can you trust it with me, Nicolo? "  
Nicolo nodded, smiling through tears. Yusuf finally breathed.   
They can make it together, it won't be easy but they'll make it .

/////////////////////////////

" mama, I love Nicolo " Yusuf confessed. His mother let unlikely loud laughter.   
" stop your stupid jokes habibi and help me preparing the table "   
" I'm not joking, mama "  
" I know,let us pretend it is a joke or the next time we discuss this ,it'll be at your father's presence"

////////  
It didn't turn out as he expected. Yusuf thought his mother would actually listen to him instead of calling his confession a stupid joke .   
He needed to see Nicolo to make him feel better.  
He went upstairs, knowing his father's downstairs in his mother's room. He knocked softly on the door.   
The door wasn't locked ,Yusuf went inside their guest room for the first time since Nicolo came into their lives.   
Nicolo was still sleeping. Yusuf smiled at the sight of him, he looked relaxed.  
" good morning" Yusuf said, running his fingers over the handsome face. Nicolo squirmed away from his touch.   
" it's me " Yusuf said,pulling his fingers away. Nicolo blinked awake .   
" Yusuf?" He said, smiling brightly at him. Yusuf wanted nothing but to wrap him in his arms protectively. He wanted to keep him away from everyone's reach.   
Yusuf's eyes caught on the sight of ugly ropes at the bed's edges. Nicolo followed his eyes and looked away, timidly.

"He ties you when. " Yusuf trailed,unable to finish his sentence. Nicolo nodded.   
Yusuf cursed under his breath " every time?"   
" No, sometimes he beats me up before and I I wouldn't be able to fight him off" Nicolo said, a shiver ran through his body ,Yusuf noticed it and pulled Nicolo to his arms and at this exact moment his father's decided to come inside


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning   
> A bit dark chapter

He wasn't shocked, it was something Ibrahim kind of expected to run into. He wasn't about to jump into an accusation because of a hug that seemed far from friendly because from where he stood ,he caught a glimpse of his son burying his nose in his husband's neck and a little whore as his husband is,he seemed so relaxed in Yusuf's hold. Ibrahim swallowed thickly and forced a fake smile.   
" I see you solved whatever problem you had,yesterday, hah?" He asked. Yusuf was calm,his husband wasn't. Nicolo's face paled immediately .  
" yeah, it was stupid thing to fight about " Yusuf told him" is breakfast ready?" .  
Ibrahim nodded .

....  
Yusuf can tell something is wrong, he feels so exposed under his father's gaze He expected his father to rage or demand an explanation ,only he didn't. He remain calm and was playing with Layla ,teasing his mother and told Nicolo to go with him to the market And Asked Yusuf to take the day off of work and rest.   
Something definitely wrong. It feels awkward as if his old version of his father is here and Yusuf is so afraid to think that things are alright.   
....  
" father " Yusuf approached him carefully,his father smiled, lowering Layla off his shoulders.   
" Go play with Nicolo " his father told his little sister and she ran happily to Nicolo.  
" yes,son?"   
" about what happened in the morning, I'm sorry that I might stepped my boundaries and went into your room " Yusuf said only he wasn't sorry at all but he needed to explain or lie for Nicolo's sake not his .   
" is that really what you are apologizing for?" His father questioned. Yusuf swallowed." If you needed to apologize about anything, my son, then it should be how intimate that hug was" .  
Yusuf's heart thundered in his chest " intimate?" Yusuf asked,stupidly" what is it you are talking about?".  
" I'm talking about you should keep your so called boundaries with My husband rather than my room" his father's tone was fully possessive and Yusuf hated it with every fiber of his being.   
" I look at him and treat him like a human not a fuck toy" Yusuf said, looking his father in the eyes.  
" only he Is a fuck toy . My fuck toy " his father chuckled and Yusuf whole body was shaking with anger and disgust by his father's words " and I want you to keep your distance from him,understood?"   
Yusuf nodded.

" good boy " his father ruffled his curls " any new paintings ?" His father added.   
Just a dozen of Nicolo,Yusuf didn't say " no,no inspiration " he lied.   
" and no time either, I know I'm tiring you with work but you'll get your share soon " his father said.   
........   
Nicolo and Layla were feeding the chickens when Ibrahim called him. Nicolo was terrified, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest . Ibrahim told him to accompany him to the market to buy him what he needed.   
Nicolo was suspicious from the beginning and as they made their way away from people gatherings he started to panic but followed Ibrahim as he was ordered, Ibrahim led them to isolated area ,some abandoned buildings like the one he and Yusuf passed through when they went to the church and that was exactly where Ibrahim intended to head into.   
Nicolo froze for a moment before trying to run away only Ibrahim's grip on his hair was faster than he thought.  
Ibrahim wanted him to be honest about something he wanted to ask him,Nicolo knows what he'll be asked about and the idea of lying in the church in front of God after all the other sins he did besides falling in love with Yusuf, terrified Nicolo.

" per favore, Ibrahim, non qui " Nicolo's pleadings went to deaf ears , Ibrahim pushed him through the ancient door and shoved him in. He tripped and fall on the ground where he curled up on his side shaking and crying , trying to hide himself from God. He wished Yusuf was here to help him ,to guide him out of here like he gently did when he sensed his panicking.

" Ti piace Yusuf ?" Ibrahim asked him and God, he can't lie ! Yes he is in love with Yusuf!   
He cried begging Ibrahim to let him out and when Ibrahim didn't get the answer he wanted, he started raging. He kicked and slapped him as hard as he can, Nicolo tried to crawl away from the heavy abuse only to have Ibrahim hovering over him ,pinning him in place.

" rispondetemi,o ti violenterò qui " Ibrahim leaned down and whispered coldly in his ear his threatening of raping him now in the church if he didn't give him the answer that Nicolo feared very much to confess.   
" Te piaceYusuf?" Ibrahim repeated.  
When he didn't give an answer, he loosed his pants and lowered Nicolo's, roughly. Nicolo closed his eyes . He wished he's allowed to pray God to help him through this . But he couldn't. He is a sinner and probably deserves whatever will happen to him.

He didn't know how much time have passed before he heard himself confessing his love to Yusuf, out loud. His body ached with a severe familiar pain but it was nothing as compared with the shame he felt to be fucked in the holly place , to stain it with his pink pool of blood and semen.

Ibrahim stopped, he wasn't shocked with Nicolo's confession it seemed as if he was waiting for it as if he already knew and wanted a confirmation.   
When Ibrahim asked about Yusuf's feelings for him ,Nicolo lied. He would lie in Ibrahim's face , in the church and in front of God to save Yusuf any trouble.

Ibrahim , relieved, laughed at him and called him pity and whore who is starving for any kind of mercy anyone shows him.

"Allontanati da Yusuf " Ibrahim ordered him to stay away from Yusuf and it felt as if it's been ordered not to breathe. He nodded through tears and followed Ibrahim home.   
He's limping, he can barely walk and he is bleeding. He's thankful for the dark colored pants he's wearing. Nicolo felt sick and dizzy but he wouldn't give in ,if he's to let himself fall then it would be in Yusuf's arms.   
They arrived home, Ibrahim left him and headed to his wife's room and told to go upstairs. He went to Yusuf's room, instead.   
He felt himself slipping into the darkness and the last thing he saw was Yusuf's beautiful face


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update

" habibi, talk to me please" Nicolo was slowly coming back, he blinks at him, once, twice and then his very beautiful eyes filled with tears, Yusuf cursed under his breath.

"Yusuf?" Nicolo rasped.  
" yes habibi ,it's Yusuf. I have my love " Yusuf said wiping the tears away from his love, his heart and his soon became his everything .

"I'm very tired,Yusuf" Nicolo said burying his face in Yusuf's chest " I just wish to die" this wish of his muffled against Yusuf's chest and it was a dagger like pierced his chest. 

"What about me Nicolo? You'd wish to leave me alone, habibi?"

" he raped me in the church" Nicolo was now crying furiously, clinging to Yusuf ,each sob leaving him feels like a knife in Yusuf's heart " I- I I impure the holy place ,I'm disgusting and and I, I confessed my feelings for you to him "

" I'm sorry, Yusuf, I, I didn't say anything about you feeling the same, I lied about it, I only told him that I love you and,and he said, you only pitied me—"  
" shhh habibi" Yusuf interrupted him unable to hear another word" rest for now, we'll figure it out later I promise "

After what it felt like hours, Yusuf half dragged, half carried him to his bed, a dark red patch of blood left it's trail where he laid Nicolo . Yusuf gritted his teeth unable to maintain his anger.  
He ,gently pulled up the covers around the frail abused body ,planting a soft kiss on his forehead, Nicolo closed and drifted back to sleep.

Only then Yusuf stormed out of his bedroom.  
Forgetting everything about manners his parents once taught him . He kicked open the door of their bedroom , blinded by anger he focused on no one except for his father who was was sitting on the bed reading a book.

He can feel his mother's hands around him trying to pull him away, only he wasn't able to stop . Punch after punch landed square on his father's face, his once being a respected man to him who Yusuf stupidly looked up to him .

Fuck him' Yusuf heard himself cursing loudly at his mother who was trying to remind him of who was beneath him of who is he hurting. Yusuf gave one last blow that knocked his father out.

His mother was crying, the disappointment on her face made him flinch.

" I'm not the one who you should look at him like this " Yusuf told her.  
" mama, he's a rapist, a monster. He's not the man he used to be " he rushed to her ,wiping her before kneeling by her feet.

" he's your father, he's my husband and you hurt him so bad for who? Nicolo?" She demanded looking him in the eyes for explanation.

" he raped him , he hurt him ,he's bleeding in my room ,mama, tell me please is what is happening to him halal, is it not a sin to hurt such an innocent soul ?"

" he should know better than agreeing to marry a strange man form a different country who happened to be Happily married and having a Son at his age , he seduced your father with his beauty —

" Is that what he told you?" Yusuf interrupted her.  
She nodded.  
" mama, he bought him from a slaves ship , he took him under his wing promising a safety when he deceived him with a false marriage. He asked him to repeat vows of which he didn't understand only to convince himself he's not doing a sin by fucking him now that they were married"

His mother was trying her best to hide how shocked she was. She swallowed looking away from him.  
" he might be a liar" she tried.  
" is he?" Yusuf asked her " you know very well that this man" he said, pointing at his father " is not the man we used to know . I believe Nicolo. You do too "  
She shook her head ,tears streaming down her cheeks .  
" I knew you as a wonderful mother who knows what's right and wrong. You raised me well mama , please don't destroy the perfect picture I have of you in my mind, not you too "

After a long pause.

" is he badly injured?" She asked him then added " Nicolo, I mean "  
" he's still bleeding" Yusuf said. Relieved to have his mother by his side.   
" tie him up " she referred to his father " I still need some answers of him then we shall decide what to do "

Yusuf nodded. 

" thank you, mama " 


End file.
